villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Zazz
Zazz is a member of the Deadly Six and one of the villains appearing in Sonic Lost World. History Zazz is the first of the Deadly Six to fight Sonic. When Eggman says he wants Sonic destroyed, Zazz says he feels like destroying something, always ready for a fight even before he knows what he's fighting. Sonic fights him twice and defeats him. Later, Zazz attacks Sonic and Eggman alongside Zomom, nearly sending Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot falling into the lava. Zazz is, again, the first to fight Sonic at Lava Mountain, but Sonic defeats him and he explodes in a puff of smoke. Appeareance Zazz is a very tall and very lanky Zeti, with very thin limbs and body structure. The upper half of his body appears to be vibrant pink, while his body from the waist down is pure black, ending in two-clawed feet with purple toes. A third much smaller claw appears to jut out from his heels. Zazz has a long tail that appears to be bent into a vague "Z" shape, similar to that of Knuckles. Zazz has a row of small black spikes running down his back, from the base of his neck to the middle of his spine. Zazz's thin arms end in proportionately large five-fingered hands, each finger tipped with purple nails. Zazz has an oblong head with a large gaping mouth, which is filled with sharp teeth and a long cyan tongue. He has green irises with yellow sclera and black markings under each of his eye. On the top of his head Zazz has a pair of horns that point outwards, colored in alternating rings of black and light purple. Between them is a mohawk of purple hair. Zazz wears a pair of black wrist cuffs with grey spikes on them, and a matching spiked collar. Personality Zazz is a malicious, nasty and ruthless Zeti with an unpredictable personality. He often walks around with erratic movements and even twitches occasionally, and it is hard to tell what he will do next. He comes off as rather feral, as he gives off constant yells, always wears a very wild expression and attacking with equal savagery. Because of his unpredictability, however, it can be easy to turn the tables on him. Zazz loves to fight and enjoys fighting more than eating three meals a day. He is always ready to engage someone in battle, not asking questions about who he is facing, and will pursue his enemies with relentless determination. He seems to not care about others' personal space, as he got extremely close to Sonic's face. Gallery Zazz bio..png SLW Zazz Profile.jpg Zazz Colors Trailer.png Zik Zomom and Zazz.png Zazz in Sonic's face.png Zazz attacking Eggman.png Deadly Six start-off.png Zazz Lava Mountain.png Category:Sonic Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Aliens Category:Male Category:Fighter Category:Game Changer Category:Mental Illness Category:Demon Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Sadists Category:Right-Hand Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Brutes Category:Monsters Category:Psychopath Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Siblings Category:Old Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Monarchs Category:Traitor Category:Anarchist Category:Usurper Category:Oppressors